Right here right now
by xRizzlesLovex
Summary: Doctor Maura Isles returns home after a tiresome day at work, winding down she gets a bit carried away drinking her wine which leads to her getting drunk and texting Jane. Oneshot Rated T for now. Rated M if only for the fact if a second chapter chapter would be written.
1. Right here right now

**Just a one shot. I don't own the characters. I hope you like the story though.**

Doctor Maura Isles had just walked through her front door after finishing up an autopsy in a very long case that had gladly been solved. For the first time in a while she would have to admit to herself she was quite tired and in need of some major relaxtion time.

_"Hm maybe some vacation time is in order" _The Doctor thought to herself.

After walking in and feeding Bass, she eyed her extensive range of wines and decided on a nice bottle of red, she slowly made her way toward her couch but before she sat down, she turned on some soothing jazz music. When the Doctor sat down she sighed, oh how she wished for a shoulder massage right now. Getting carried away and humming to to music, Maura noticed she had indulged in four glasses of wine and was now on her fifth. This was highly unusal of Maura as she rarely got tipsy let alone drunk but she was well on her way to getting there, which wouldn't take long and it felt like pure bliss at this very moment.

Trying to stand up she lost her balance and stumbled but managed to regain her posture not before chuckling to herself and saying aloud,

"Woaah"

Maura gently walked her way upstairs to her bedroom, grabbing another bottle of wine on her way up, she eventually made it to her bed and lay down, her head started spinning so she quickly sat up. She glanced over to her bedroom side table and picked up her cell phone. Holding it tightly she went to the only name that was replaying in her mind this very moment. You see there was one thing always on Maura's mind and that was her best friend, Detective Jane Rizzoli. She had always fascinated Maura the way she was always so tough on the outside but deep down Maura knew, she knew that Jane was soft on the inside, Maura cared for Jane too. Jane also cared deeply for Maura, she would never let any harm come to Maura and she had proved that on many occasions by saving Maura's life which Maura was entirely grateful for, and the chemistry between the two women it was electric and they both knew it.

Maura scrolled down to Jane's name and stared at it, if only Jane knew how she felt about her. The attraction growing more and more everyday for the Detective, Maura knew she had to do something about it sooner rather than later it was eating her up inside, seeing Jane everyday and not being able to surface her feelings.

Maura set up a message ready to text Jane, she tapped her fingers over the screen, thinking deeply whether she should send a text. In the end her heart won out, she began pushing away at the buttons, starting the conversation of easily.

_Hi Janeeeeee, how's my Detective doingg? M Xxxx._

Detective Jane Rizzoli was lay down on her sofa flicking through the sports channels with a beer in her hand and Jo Friday snuggled up on her lap. She was happy that the case that was still going on today had been solved because she could tell how tired Maura was from it even if the Doctor didn't admit it to her. Seeing Maura today, she could see how stressed she was and instead of asking Maura if she wanted a drink at her flat after work, she asked her if she would be okay going home and if she needed anything at all to text her. But Jane had a feeling Maura would fall asleep as soon as she walked through her door, boy was Jane wrong.

Jane got up to stretch her legs then go to bed when her phone vibrated on the table in front of her she picked it up knowing instantly who it was. To prove her assumption right, there it was Maura on the screen she opened to message and read it.

_Hi Janeeeeee, how's my Detective doingg? M Xxxx. _

Jane's face shot up in confusion, she read it again and thought for a few minutes. The only explanation she could come to is that Maura was drunk but that idea seemed very dim, so Jane replied.

_**Hey, Maur are you okay? you seem drunk or something? Jane Xxxx.**_

There was a instant message back to Jane.

_I'm absoloutleeeey fine Jane! hm, maybe a bit drunk M Xxxxxx. _

_**You're never drunk Maura, what's going on? hope your okay. Jane Xxxx.**_

Maura stared at the text, always caring for her Jane was and she loved her for it, well that and many other factors. At this Maura just wanted Jane to know how she felt about her so she went for it.

_Jane, do you like me? M Xxxxxx. _

_**Of course I do, but you never answered my question what's going on? Jane. Xxxx.**_

_Noooooo, Jane you don't understand and I'm not even asking you this because I'm drunk but do you like me Jane? I mean love me!? M Xxxxxx._

_**Maura, I'm not really sure what your asking, Jane. Xxxx.**_

Jane couldn't get what Maura had messaged her out of her head,

_"Do you like me? I mean love me!?" _

Of course Jane, liked well she loved Maura Isles, and it wasn't the friendly love it was love that soul mates, partners had. She absoloutely loved Maura, she had done since the first time she had set eyes on her. Anyone would have to be a fool not to want to be with Maura, she was a beautiful woman with a incredible personality.

Maura replied.

_I think you know what I mean Jane. M Xxxxxx_

Jane froze and looked at the message, she wasn't one for displaying her feelings let alone talking about them but there was something about now which seemed like the right moment. Just as Jane was replying she recieved another message from Maura.

_You have no idea how much I love you Jane Rizzoli, you are so beautiful and all I want to do right now is kiss you. Please don't ignore me I love you. M Xxxxx_

_**Maura, I could never ignore you whatever you say to me, I love you too, I always have done. I don't wanna do this over text Maura. I need to see you. Jane. Xxxxx**_

_Well then get over here Jane! right here right now. I need to see you now too. I'll be waiting. M Xxxxx_

Jane jumped up, grabbed her keys and walked towards the front door and left to see Maura. Back at Maura's she had left her bedroom now standing by her door patiently waiting.

Jane arrived at Maura's walking to the front door she hesitated and realised she was shaking probably from nerves. She went forward and knocked on the door.

Maura opened the door, looked at Jane and smiled, she held Jane's hand in her own, looking into her eyes and simply said,

"I love you"

**Hope you liked it, reviews are welcome can do second chapter if requested. :)**


	2. Never drinking again

**Second chapter as requested, thanks to everyone who reviewed, following, favourites. Makes me want to continue writing. anyway enjoy hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2 - Never Drinking Again.**

Jane slowly opened her eyes then stretched as she looked over to the other side of the bed and smiled at the beautiful woman beside her which was Doctor Maura Isles. Jane smiled even more at the sound of the honey blonde snoring quite loudly, she smirked to herself,

_"Oh yeah, Maura's definitely gonna feel the drinking effects when she wakes up"_

Jane lay there and thought about the events which unfolded last night.

_Arriving at Maura's front door, Jane was as nervous as hell but she plucked up the courage to knock on the door only to be met with a beautiful Maura looking directly into her eyes, holding her hand and saying,_

_"I love you"_

_Jane's nerves washed away right there as she held Maura's hand, hers were slightly trembling but she moved in closer to Maura and whispered into Maura's ear,_

_"I love you too"_

_Maura pulled Jane into the house, she shut the door and pushed Jane up against the wall holding her two arms up. Jane could see Maura's hazel e__yes swimming with desire which caused Jane's arousal to rise. Both women were breathing heavily and Maura looked into Jane's eyes for approval which she got, so she moved her lips closer to Jane's and Jane nodded signaling a yes carry on._

_Maura gently pressed her lips against Jane's, slowly but surely to begin with and Jane moaned with delight and Maura deepened the kiss. Jane pushed her tounge through and it was a case of battling tounges, both women emitted moans and that turned them on even more. They both stopped in need of air and neither Jane or Maura could barely stand up, there legs had gone to jelly it was the most amazing experience to both women. Jane opened her eyes to be met with Maura's eyes brimming with tears. _

_She held Maura in her arms, quite confused at the sudden state of tears welling up, _

_"Hey Maur what's wrong babe?" _

_Maura sniffled then looked up at Jane,_

_"It's just that was the most sensational experience for me and I've waited for what seems like a lifetime just to kiss you" _

_Jane beamed from ear to ear no one had ever said anything so loving and as wonderful as Maura just did. She replied,_

_"Maur you have no idea how long I've waited either, I guess we were both pretty clueless to what the other was thinking, I'm so happy right now."_

_Maura smiled and leant her forehead against Jane's. Jane spoke again,_

_"I don't want to upset you but how come your telling me this now is it because you were drinking and got drunk?"_

_Maura looked up at Jane,_

_"It's not that I don't feel anything towards you Jane, now you know how much I love you but I guess the alcohol was just a confidence booster, I wanted to tell you so much. It was killing me inside all of these feelings I have for you and I just thought I need to tell you now so I did."_

_"That's okay then babe, but I want to wait before we...you know.." Jane winked at Maura._

_It took Maura more than a second to undertand what Jane was going on about then she clicked,_

_"Ohh, you mean have sex with each other"_

_"God Maur," Jane blushed as she spoke._

_Maura chuckled at Jane's blushing face,_

_"That's perfectly alright Jane, but can you sleep with me tonight, I mean I just want you to hold me" _

_"I'd love to, c'mon let's go upstairs."_

_Jane followed Maura upstairs to the bedroom and they both got underneath the covers. Maura snuggled up to Jane and they both lay there content, thinking about how their lives had changed dramatically during this night._

_"Babe"_

_"Yes Jane?" _

_"You know your probably gonna suffer a hangover tomorrow"_

_Maura laughed the snuggled up to Jane and Jane just held her tightly as they both fell asleep._

Maura stirred, opened her eyes and groaned,

"Oh my god, my head."

Jane looked at Maura and tried to hide her smile and Maura caught onto her,

"Jane it's not funny, my head is killing."

"Well, you must of known you would of had a hangover Maur, I mean you are Mrs Google-mouth" Jane said playfully.

Maura got up and straddled Jane,

"I thought you had a headache.?"

"I do but then I remembered that you are now my girlfriend who I love very much and I want to kiss you."

Maura bent down and kissed Jane on the lips and Jane responded, the two women were kissing for a number of minutes when there was a noise downstairs, they both looked up when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They jumped off eachother because they knew it could only be one person.

"Maura, are you here?"

It was Jane's mom, Angela Rizzoli who was staying in Maura's guesthouse, Jane completely forgot last night that her mom was staying here, it slipped her mind.

Angela knocked on Maura's bedroom door and Maura opened the door,

"Did you not hear me calling you Maura?" Angela questioned.

"Sorry Angela, I was busy." Maura cursed under her breath for saying that, she could of put it better.

Angela peered in and saw her daughter sat up on the bed, she eyed both women and saw Maura in her silk night gown and her daughter in her baggy t-shirt. She turned to Jane.

"What are you doing here Jane?"

Jane looked at the floor,

"I..uhh...Maura called me last night she needed to talk to me."

Angela looked at her uncomfortable daughter not believing her for a second but she thought she would let it pass for now, she would find out eventually.

"Okay then ladies, since your both here how about I make you some pancake bunnies, I know how much my Janie loves them."

"Ma, they don't have to be in the shape of bunn..."

Maura jumped in,

"Thank you Angela, that would be perfect."

Angela smiled at Maura then scowled at Jane before going back to the kitchen, Jane looked at Maura with a 'What did I do face' and Maura laughed at her.

"I'm going to take a shower Jane, meet you downstairs?" Maura asked,

"Sure babe, do you maybe want to go out somewhere tonight talk about what's happening between us?" Jane asked hopefully.

"I'd love to Jane."

Maura kissed Jane and left for a shower.

Jane was in the kitchen with her mother eating some pancakes when Maura appeared, she looked fresher but Jane could still see little bits of the hangover there. She brought some asprin and water over to Maura.

"Thank you Jane."

Jane smiled just as her cell rang.

"Rizzoli, yep, okay will be right there."

Jane closed her cell then turned to Maura,

"We gotta case Maur, you ready babe?"

Maura nodded weakly, they turned to Angela and said thank you for breakfast and left for work. In the car Maura rested her hand on Jane's thigh, all that had happened last night it was kind of a blur but it felt so damn good. Maura just couldn't believe there was so much they needed to talk about but knowing that Jane loves her mean she can get through anything now, and her life was now complete, even though there relationship was just starting Maura knew it was for life, this was her best friend and now lover. Jane Clemetine Rizzoli.

Maura looked up at Jane, her head was still pounding and she had instant regret when she woke up this morning about drinking.

"I am never drinking again!"

Jane looked at Maura holding her head and she felt sympathy but it was kind of funny, since the Doctor didn't realise the effects that would happen. They pulled up at work and Jane pulled Maura in for a hug then kissed her forehead.

"Let's go find out what Boston has in store for us today."

**Okay so just a bit of loving going on :) more chapters if requested as I can leave it here. again reviews are welcome. thaks for reading.**


	3. Not that good

**Hey sorry not updated in a while, not that good at writing about cases so bare with me. There will be angst/drama in this chapter but promise it won't be for too long. and the rating will now be changed to M. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 - Not that good.**

"How can someone even do this? it makes me sick thinking about it!" Jane shouted as she slumped down at her desk.

Frost and Korsak looked at her with sympathy, it was one of those cases which really got to Jane and they could tell.

"Hey Jane, I know it's a hard case but we will get the person responsible for this murder" Korsak empathised.

"Yeah, I hope we do because killing a female soldier on the street just doesn't cut it for me, how they can even do that is beyond me."

"Why don't you go and see if there's anything what Maura has found, and I'll go see what forensics have found on the clothes of the victim." Frost asked.

Jane nodded, got in the lift to see Maura at the mourge.

Frost decided he would go and see if any evidence had been found on the clothes then meet up with Jane at the mourge to see if anything else had occured.

"Hey, I was wondering if you had found anything on the soldier case?" Frost questioned the forensic investigator.

"Nice to see you Detective Frost, I indeed do have some good news, I have found a fibre of hair within the clothes and I was just about to run it through the database."

"Good, mind if I stay to see if you get a hit?"

The investigator nodded and Frost stayed there hoping they would get a hit, it took a few minutes when there was a match and Frost breathed a sigh of relief, it might be the killer, it might not be but it was a result to tell Jane.

Frost shouted thanking already on his way out of the door ready to tell Jane.

Jane was standing outside the mourge looking at Maura bent over the deceased body, even doing this made her look sexy as hell! how can standing over a dead body be sexy? but damn Maura could pull it off.

Although Jane was having a bad day which made her moody she walked in with a smile,

"Hey Maur, just checking if you've found anything?" Jane leaned against the desk near her side.

"Im still looking Jane, cause of death is a sharp force entry to the chest, I have to do a few more test to see what the weapon was."

Jane sighed and she quickly become angry, she really wanted no needed to catch the criminal who did this.

"I'm sorry Jane." Maura lifted her hand and placed it on Jane's side, Jane turned away.

With her back to Maura, Jane replied.

"Well, try harder Maur, this case is doing my head in! you say your such a good medical examiner, well use that status and find us something, because if you can't find anything your obviously not that good."

The words come out of Jane's mouth and stung Maura on the face, her girlfriend the love of her life had just hurt Maura deeply. Frost walked in and just caught what Jane had said and he looked to the ground when both women spotted him. Frost noticed Maura crying silently behind Jane.

"Anything you need Frost"? Jane asked quietly.

"Yeah we got a match from the fibres on the clothes."

"That's great news partner, who is it?" Jane replied.

"It come up with a Mark Mcgowan.."

Jane thought for a moment then it clicked,

"That's the victims boyfriend, I read it on the file, right let's go and get him."

Frost cleared his throat as a hint for Jane to go to Maura a minute and Jane took that in and Frost waited outside.

Jane could see how much she had hur Maura, she could see the tears coming down her beautiful cheeks, she silently cursed herself for being such a moody bitch.

"Maur, baby I'm so sorr-."

Maura cut Jane off as she held her hand up,

"Don't Jane just go finish this case off, I'll carry out examining the body but since I'm not that good of a medical examiner, it's not like I'll find anything is it!?." Maura snapped at Jane.

Jane just looked at Maura with tears weeling up, how could she be so nasty to Maura, her best friend and lover. Jane began to walk away when Maura murmered,

"We will talk later Jane."

Jane nodded and walked out to meet up with Frost.

Jane felt like the worst person in the world right now, there was no need to take her bad mood out on Maura and she knew that and she couldn't understand why she said wha she said. Maura was the best Medical Examiner in not just Boston but the US and Jane would have to do some serious grovelling to ask for Maura's forgiveness because to just have Maura more than a friend for a few days and to lose her would be torture at it's best.

Detective's Rizzoli and Frost were sitting at their desks filling out paperwork for the case they had just solved, as soon as Frost got the hit on the fibre, they questioned the victims boyfriend and it turned out her did kill his girlfriend in an act of revenge for her cheating on him. The two partners were so happy it was solved and they had locked that man away for a very long time. Since the incident at the mourge, small talk was made between Jane and Frost and she could understand why, everyone in Boston PD loved their Doctor Maura Isles and protected her and Frost just couldn't understand why Jane would even say anything like that to her best friend? Well lover but Frost didn't know that yet. Jane had yet to speak to Maura yet either, she was scared, nervous too. Jane was just finishing up when her phone beeped, she looked at the screen realising it was Maura, she read it.

_Come over to mine when you finish. M._

Jane sighed, Maura had left without her and no kisses on the text, maura was definitely pissed and Jane couldn't blame her. She grabbed her jacket and said her goodbyes to Frost and left for Maura's.

Frost shook his head and muttered under his breath,

"Damn Rizzoli, your gonna need a a lot of forgiveness."

"Huh, what d'yah say Frost?" Korsak chimed in.

Frost just shooked his head.

Jane arrived at Maura's and as she walked up to the front door, she was shaking, she needed Maura to hear her out and to forgive her, she knocked on the door. She heard Maura say,

"Come in."

Jane walked in a eyed Maura sitting on her couch with a glass of wine, she looked sad and it broke Jane's heart. She walked over to Maura and sat on the other couch,

"Maur, let me apologise please."

Maura looked up at Jane,

"No, let me say this first, do you have any idea how much it hurt what you said about me, my whole life Jane I've worked to get to where I am today and for someone to basically say I'm shit at my job it hurts me and it hurts me more that it came from you.!" Maura was pointing at Jane, whilst a few tears escaped from her hazel eyes.

Jane could tell Maura was upset by the way she swore as well it was so unlike Maura, Jane held her head down to the floor, how could she look at Maura now after what she had done to her.

"I'm so so sorry Maura, I was having a bad day and I know it's no excuse and I don't know why I said what I said because you are the best Medical Examiner in the world and we both know it, you don't jump to conclusion, you work the evidence, you know everything there is to know about science and well everything else and you amaze me to no end!, why I said it I will never know, I sure as hell know I never meant it. You are and will always be the most important person in my life and I love you dearly, I promise I will never say anything like that to you again, if only can I ask for your forgiveness, I couldn't cope today thinking about losing you and please say if I have because I've only just got you, your my girlfriend and I don't ever want to let you go. I love you Maura Dorethea Isles. I'm so goddamn sorry for being such a shit person."

Jane started to cry and as she looked at Maura she saw her with her hands to her face wiping the tears away, it killed Jane even more o know she was the cause of it.

**So there we go, bit of angst will Maura forgive Jane? for the next chapter. hope you liked it, as always review, follow... thank you.**


	4. Forgiveness

**Here we go for chapter 4, thank you to everyone who is following and who have reviewed this story. There will be sex in this chapter just thought I would warn you, not the best at writing about smut but enjoy.**

**Chapter 4 - Forgiveness**

"Please say something Maur, I'm dying here." Jane's voice croaked as she spoke. She stood up and sat next to Maura, taking Maura's hand in her own she lifted up Maura's delicate chin with one finger and stared into the dark hazel eyes. Those eyes Jane could get lost in everyday, the beautiful striking colour but not this moment, they were swimming in tears and it was all because of Jane.

Maura straightened herself up and wiped at her tears again,

"Jane, what you just said I believe you, I really do but you really hurt me today and I mean really hurt me. I wouldn't dream of saying anything so hurtful to you no matter how I was feeling, I mean god Jane I stare death in the face everyday do you not think that some cases get to me!" Maura had raised her voice without realising.

Jane just continued to look at Maura knowing she had more to say.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to shout then, I'm just angry." Maura let out a huge sigh and grabbed Jane's other hand.

"This Jane, me and you is what I've always dreamed about when I first met you, you took my breath away and I didn't act on my feelings because I thought I would of scared you away and I need you in my life whether it was friendship or a relationship. I do forgive you Jane, my god I do but if you ever speak to me like that again believe me when I say you will not get away with it, understood."

Jane let a ghost of a smile come across her face and Maura caught on to it, she quirked her eyebrow up,

"Something funny Jane?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking how damn sexy you are when your strong and dare I say a teency bit bossy." Jane was praying Maura would see the funny side to what she had said.

Maura instantly smiled,

"Oh you think it's sexy do you?" Maura straddled Jane as she replied.

Jane pulled Maura closer to her and whispered in her ear,

"I'm so grateful for your forgiveness, don't think I'm not and I promise everyday to make you feel special and that your damn good at your job, do you feel this Maur.?" Jane guided Maura's hand to her chest and held it over her heart, Maura nodded when she felt the rapid heartbeat.

"That's what you do to me, I love you Maura always and forever."

Maura grinned and kissed Jane deep, her hands moved ever so slowly over Jane's pert breasts and Jane let out a moan.

"God Maura, you make me feel like I'm gonna lose control and it feels fucking amazing."

"Language Jane!" Maura scolded but returned her with another kiss. Hearing Jane say that she could make her lose control was special to her. Maura knew that Jane was always in control.

The two women continued to kiss and Jane quickly switched roles, she lay Maura down on the couch and Jane was the one on top of Maura now. Maura smiled which Jane returned, Jane felt her way gradually up and down Maura thigh with her hand, with the other hand she held Maura's hand on the couch whilst interlocking. She kissed Maura hard and grabbed Maura's thigh gently, both women were highly aroused at this point. Jane continued kissing Maura then made her way down to her neck, kissing and nipping at the points which made Maura moan.

"Maura this needs to come off now." Jane was pointing at Maura's dress,

"Well I can say the same about you Jane." Maura winked at Jane as she stood up,

"Could you unzip me please?" Jane jumped up immediately and unzipped Maura's dress, Maura stepped out of the dress and she was stood in her bra and panties. Jane's eyes were smouldering with desire, Maura took Jane's shirt off then her trousers,

"Beautiful, you are so beautiful Jane." Jane blushed, they got back into the previous position but this time Maura was on top,

"I like being on top." Maura whispered into Jane's ear, it sounded like heaven to Jane and she nodded.

Jane put her hands around Maura's back and unclipped her bra, it fell to and Jane was in awe, Maura's breasts were the most amazing pair she had ever seen she ran her hands on the under line of Maura's breasts teasing her slowly, she ever so faintly moved her finger over her solid nipples and Maura was squirming with delight.

"Jane please touch me, your making me go crazy here!" Jane smiled and started caressing Maura's breasts making sure she was touching her in the right places, she trailed her hand down her stomach and was toying her han above her panty line, she could see Maura was getting impatient so she moved her hand below. She felt Maura's wet slick folds and it was such a turn on.

"Is this what I do to you?" Jane asked in desire, Marua just nodded.

Jane thrusted two fingers inside Maura and she began rocking, Maura held her head back, this was the best sex she had ever experienced and she didn't want it to stop. Jane continued to pump in and out of Maura and in between she ran a finger over Maura's clit, it was sending Maura out of control her breath was ragged and heavy.

"Ahh Jane, that feel so fucking good."

"Don't stop Jane, fuck me!"

Jane was loving every word and noise that came from Maura she could tell she was close to coming over the edge and her fingers moved faster.

From the guest house Jane's Mom, Angela Rizzoli could see a light was on in the lounge, she thought she would go and see if Maura was okay since she hadn't spoken to her yet today she made her was over to the house. As she walked closer she could hear screaming so she quickly ran over.

"I'm gonna cum, fuck I love you so much Jane!"

Angela walked in as she heard this and saw Maura on the sofa rocking back and forth, she was incredibly embarassed to say the least. Maura was getting her breath back when out the corner of her eye she saw Angela standing their looking mortified to what she had walked in on.

Maura shouted, "Angela!" she ducked her head and looked at Jane who looked equally as mortified as her mother.

"Shit" Jane muttered under her breath. She had hoped her Mom didn't see her, she couldn't of as she was lay down.

Angela straightend herself out, and cleared her throat and said,

"I think we have something to discuss here don't we Maura?...and you Jane."

Maura chuckled and looked at Jane who gulped.

**Thanks for reading. :)**


	5. Intense

**Thanks for following, reviewing. **

**To the person who didn't like Chapter 4, I take no offence I only write for fun, fair enough if you didn't like it, but I never said I felt uncomfortable about writing sex scenes I just said I'm not that good :) there will be more sex scenes without Angela interupting them.**

**But thank you for feedback, appreciate it & sorry for the late update been busy.**

**Chapter 5 - Intense**

"Ma, can you turn around please?!" Jane shouted as her and Maura tried to get dressed,

"Okay, Janie no need to shout, I'll make us all some coffee." replied Angela.

Jane looked at Maura with a sad smile, they both put their clothes back on and Jane whispered to Maura,

"I am so sorry about this babe."

Maura just shrugged it off it felt good actually that someone else knew about her and Jane, true that there love was new to each other but it felt like it was set in stone that another person knew about there relationship.

Just as both women were walking to the table Jane pulled Maura back and whispered into her ear,

"Never mind scolding me for my language"

Maura chuckled quietly and winked at Jane who melted inside.

Angela was sat at the kitchen table with three coffee's, Maura and Jane sauntered over and sat down. Jane seemed nervous to both Maura and Angela and Maura held Jane's hand tightly to tell her to not be nervous. Angela looked up at both women and broke into a massive grin,

"I can't tell you how happy I am that you two are finally in a relationship, it's about time! who said I love you first? come on I want details?" Angela quizzed.

Jane screwed up her face,

"It doesn't bother you what you just witnessed Mom?"

Angela scoffed,

"Darling, I'm not an idiot I know what goes on in relationships, I know about sex and It doesn't bother me unlike you Janie who has always been bothered by metioning the word or even talking about it."

Maura looked at bright red Jane and shared the same grin as Angela and to answer the question thrown at the two women Maura replied.

"Well Angela to answer your question, I believe it was me who told Jane 'I love you' first, I couldn't hold it in any longer, I've felt this way for what seems a lifetime and It made my life when Jane said she felt the same, I love your daughter and I will always love her, whatever life throws at us I know we will overcome it and it will make us better people."

Maura brought up Jane's hand and kissed it gently, looking at Jane and Angela they both sported the same tears spiringing in their eyes. Angela looked from Maura to Jane,

"I love you so much Maura, your my world, you always have been I feel silly that we've wasted so many years being friends when we were both to scared to admit our feelings to one another, I will always love you too."

Angela clapped her hands and broke the intense stare between her daughter and new lover,

"Well you two are just the most perfect couple I think I've ever seen."

Everyone laughed around the table,

"So wait Mom what did you mean when you said it's about time we got together?"

"Well Janie, it's a known fact that everyone at the Boston PD and even strangers believe your together, the way you are around eachother the killer chemistry it's beautiful, something I wish I have."

Jane just shook her head and smiled.

It was a comfortable silence around the table and Angela drank the last of her coffee, stood up and announced she was leaving for bed.

"I will see you two girls tomorrow, night" Angela walked towards the door and Jane shouted out,

"Hey Mom, don't tell anyone about us yet, we want to do it together you know?"

"Janie I won't say anything I promise you." Angela mimicked a zip covering up her mouth and Maura laughed.

Jane and Maura sat at the table and Jane spoke first,

"Well that went better than I expected."

Maura nodded and Jane noticed the colour change in Maura's eyes the same colour she had just seen moments before her Mom interupted them.

Maura grabbed Jane's hand, stood them both up and practically ran up the stairs to the bedroom, when they entered Maura pushed Jane up against the wall and whispered in her ear,

"Right now Jane I am very very horny and very wet care to finish off what we started."

Jane nodded weakly the effect that Maura had on her was electric the fact that Maura was being the dominate women right now turned Jane on even more. As much as Jane was enjoying this particular moment she wanted to give Maura so much pleasure so she brought Maura over to the bed unzipped her dress and lay her down. What Jane saw in front of her now was a goddess she stared intensely into Maura eyes and spoke gently and with much love,

"You are truly the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen, I love you."

Before Maura could respond Jane was at her breast she gently brought her mouth to Maura's nipple and moaned at the contact and Maura responded with a louder moan, wetness coated both women.

Maura tried to find Jane's fingers she needed contact right now she felt like she was going to explode. Jane shook her head,

"No beautiful, I want to taste you, I've dreamed about tasting you and I know you will taste so good, I want my tounge inside you."

Maura groaned, no one had ever made her feel the way she felt right now, it felt like one touch and she'd be over the edge. Maura felt Jane move slowly down her body to where she needed her the most, she felt wetness down her body where Jane had traced a line with her tounge. Jane found her self at the core of Maura, she swallowed nervously she wanted to please Maura so much and she just wanted to make sure she did it right. She found Maura extremely wet and ready for her and it made Jane more confident she pushed her tounge through Maura's wetness and moaned at the first taste, it was as good as she had dreamed. Maura moaned and pushed her hips up to Jane's face for more contact, Jane held Maura's hips and moved her tounge up and down faster pushing it deeper inside of Maura.

"Oh my fucking god Jane!" Maura screamed,

Jane could tell she was close but she didn't want to stop at all she never wanted to stop if this was the result of it. Jane foudn Maura's swollen clit and sucked it then licked up and down, Maura was breathing eratically at this point she grabbed both sides of the sheet, and one last lick from Jane, Maura screamed as she came over the edge, it was the most powerful orgasm she had ever expeirienced. Jane continued to move her tounge up and down, she had not had enough, she could feel the wetness around her and it was pure bliss, she felt Maura go tense around her and knew she would orgasm again.

"Oh Jane, your so fucking good!" Maura moaned,

Maura tightend her legs as another orgasm exploded through her, she was trying to catch her breath as Jane let her go she looked at Maura with love in her eyes, Jane lay next to Maura gently caressing her face.

"Maur that was the most, I mean I have no words for what just happened it was more than I imagined, you were incredible."

Maura shook her head,

"I wasn't incredible Jane, you were no one has ever made me feel like this before, I felt like I was going to explode that was most intense orgasm I've ever had in my whole entire life, I knew it would be this good with you, you are an amazing lover Jane, I love you so much."

Jane was overwhelmed with what Maura had said, she let tears fall Maura noticed them and layed Jane's head down on her chest.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Maura asked,

Jane answered Maura,

"I just never thought this would happen, I've always dreamt of this moment and now it has finally happened I've never felt more happier, these are happy tears Maur believe me."

Both women lay on the bed smiling and eventually Maura's breathing had returned back to normal, needless to say she was exhausted fron Jane's lovemaking she had never felt more free in her life.

"Jane I want and need to make you feel how I feel."

Jane snuggled up to Maura, kissed her neck and replied,

"Baby, it can wait, I know your exhausted you forget that I know you too well, trust me it's okay I can wait."

Maura smiled and kissed the top of Jane's head and wrapped her arms tightly around Jane sleep caputered both women almost instantly.

**Hope you liked the chapter :) please review thank you.**


	6. Dreams

**Thanks for the reviews, follows :) hope you like this chapter will just be a quick mention of a case in here as well, as the story progresses there might be a bit of angst but I promise a happy ending... eventually :) thanks. Italics are for a dream by the way.**

**Chapter 6 - Dreams**

_"Face it Jane, you can never get rid of me, I will haunt every last bit of you, you will always remember me just by looking at those sweet hands of yours." _

_Jane was lay on the ground with the infamous Charles Hoyt on top of her a serial killer who nearly succeeded with killing Jane. It had been these constant nightmares always waking Jane up making her miserable, scaring her everyday wondering if Hoyt was really dead. _

_Hoyt looked down at Jane with an evil smile holding a scalpel to her soft neck, Jane squirmed underneath trying to wriggle her way out of his grasp, this was how every dream ended up with a scalpel to her neck waiting knowing she was coming to an end._

Maura shot up from bed she heard Jane screaming, she knew Jane used to have nightmares as she had confided with Maura about the dreams. The honey blonde ME thought Jane had overcome the nightmares she was obviously wrong. She reached her hand over to Jane to try to wake her up as she touched Jane, Jane shook with fear she fell out of the bed instantly, woke up holding her chest. She felt like she couldn't breathe the world was going black around her, her chest was tightening. Maura knew this was the sign of a panic attack she jumped off the bed and knelt besides Jane rubbing her back.

"Jane, your having a panic attack, I need you to breathe with me on my count okay?"

Jane nodded and started to breathe on Maura's count, with the breathing and Maura comforting words Jane slowly began to regain control to her breathing she was calming down and Maura could see that.

"Good Jane, you're doing good." Maura gently squeezed Jane's hand and Jane opened her eyes and Maura could see the fear in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Maur." Jane said,

"Honey you have nothing to apologise for, I'm just glad your okay but you had another nightmare didn't you? I thought you were over the nightmares?" Maura sympathised with Jane but she needed answers there was something wrong with Jane and Maura wanted to know.

Jane shook her head she really didn't want to talk about it not now well not ever really but she knew Maura wouldn't let it drop.

"Maur I don't want to talk about it now." Jane stood up and headed towards the bathroom, Maura sighed and before Jane shut the door Maura shouted,

"I'm worried about you Jane, this won't go away!"

Jane shut the bathroom door, turned the shower on and slumped down against the door, she started to cry silently she didn't need Maura to hear her cry it would make matters worse. She held her shaky hands up in front of her palm side down so she could look at the scars left by that bastard. How is it that he is dead but still controls her dreams? When the nightmares hd first started yes she had told Maura and Maura had helped her through since Jane didn't want to see a specialist and they had stopped for a while but came back. Jane didn't want to tell Maura it felt like to her tat she was confessing she was weak and that was one thing Jane Rizzoli hated, people seeing or thinking she was weak. She stood up and shed her clothes then jumped in the shower, she needed to shake off what had happened in her dream.

Maura sat on her bed and faced the bathroom door she could hear the shower running, she hated the fact Jane always had this brick wall up in front of her, of all people Maura thought Jane would let her help but she knew if was difficult for Jane to open still it hurt. She wanted to wait for Jane, instead she got herself dressed and downstairs to make coffee for the both of them, she set the coffee's on the table and Jane casually sauntered down the stairs and picked up her coffee, took a sip then walked over to Maura pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Thank you."

That was all Jane could say, Maura looked at her with angst,

"Jane I don't want to push you but you can't carry on like this, last time you had nightmares it was killing you inside and out, it was hurting me seeing you like that and now..." Maura was cut off by Jane's harsh remark.

"Maura I've already said just leave it man! I don't want to talk about it so just drop it."

Angered flared in Maura with Jane's ignorance,

"Jane you just had a panic attack! you were screaming in your sleep and when I tried to calm you down and touch you, you fell off the bed and started shaking with fear, don't tell me to just leave it when I can clearly see it's hurting you and I know what the dreams are about I'm not an idiot. Just trust me and tell me I want to help."

"I really don't need this and I don't need you shouting at me just leave me alone."

Jane studied Maura then the front door, the front door slammed shut as Jane stormed out.

Maura stared at the door, how was this happening? didn't they only just get over one argument where Jane had snapped at Maura now this? She had gone again, she was treating Maura like shit and Maura knew this but would she give up on Jane? No. She knew this was a front for Jane, as Jane didn't know how much Maura understood and knew about her, the way she stormed out meant she was trying to hide something and Maura just had a feeling it had to do with weakness. Well she would leave Jane to gather her thoughts for the moment but she wasn't just going to leave to women she loves to deal with this problem by herself.

Jane jumped in her car and headed toward her apartment, half way there her cell rang she though it might be Maura but it was Frost.

_"Ah, a case, something to keep my mind off today." _

Jane answered the phone and turned her car around, it was good that there was a case but then she realised Maura would be there would there be any chance she could miss Maura and not talk to her? Jane wondered, she didn't want to see Maura now of course she loved her and she cursed herself again for talking to Maura like shit and walking out but if Maura was going to bring up the dreams again she would just walk away.

Maura arrived at Boston PD she searched for Jane's car and found it, she sighed deeply hoping she would see Jane today but she kind of had a nagging feeling that Jane would try to get out of it.

Jane was up int he office with her partner Frost and Korsak sat on the other side. They were going over a case which had just surfaced and they were also waiting on results from the morgue. Jane knew she would have to see Maura so she set of to the morgue.

Jane stared at Maura through the glass leaning over the deceased body examining for any evidence. She thought to herself how she goddamn loved this women and would do anything for her and protect her. Yet she couldn't let Maura protect her it didn't sound or feel right, but it was the way it was. She walked in and cleared her throat, Maura looked up with a sad smile.

"Found anything?" Jane questioned,

"Not yet Jane, but I will let you know asap." Maura replied, she eyed Jane up and down, Jane nervously stood there.

Maura was about to open her mouth when Jane protested she held her hand up to stop her.

"No Maura, not now I don't want to hear anything of what happened this morning."

Jane walked out.

How difficult was Jane trying to be today? Maura thought. By the end of the day Maura was finishing up she had not heard from Jane since the words expressed earlier, Frost was sent down for the results. She took her gloves off and threw them in the trash, she closed everything up and walked towards her car, jane's car was nowhere in sight, Maura checked her phone nothing. She sighed again noting she had done that a lot today. Should she find Jane or leave her? Knowing Jane she would be taking out what happened today on herself, she was probably drinking the problem away the robber with Frost, Frankie her brother and Korsak.

Maura was in two minds of what to do, she thought for a moment then started her car.

**So bit of angst Jane being mean to Maura again, I know it looks like I paint a bad picture on Jane but she has her reason for closing up and she's not really mean to Maura remember I said a bit of angst before the happy ending. thanks for sticking with my story means a lot will try and update more often!**


	7. Point

**Thank you to everyone who has followed reviewed and just read this story. I know some of you don't like Jane's behavior right now and think Maura should leave her? Well let's find out.**

**Chapter 7 - Point**

"Jane Rizzoli!" Maura shouted as she walked in the bar, her eyes spotted Jane as she was walking towards the door; she was down laughing and drinking a beer with four empty bottles beside her.

Everyone looked up at the sound of the honey blonde women shouting and Jane looked up guiltily as well as blushing a shade of red. Frost, Frankie and Korsak looked at each other with matching smiles and scooted away from Jane as Frost leaned down and whispered in Jane's ear,

"You're on ya own here partner" and with that said the three men walked up to the bar to give Jane and Maura some privacy.

"Gee, thanks" Jane muttered under her breath.

Maura stood right next to Jane, she stared at her for a few minutes before sitting down and she could see Jane gulp, maybe with nervousness?

"Maur, I am really sorr-" Jane was cut off mid sentence,

"No Jane, I don't want to hear it right now because are you really sorry? What about the last time, the comment you said about me and my work and then yes you were sorry and then yes you said it wouldn't happen again. And now this! Your nightmares are happening again and I try to help you but you push me away, I thought we both loved each other? Well love is about being with one another, helping, comforting and just being there. If you continue to carry on the way your being, I don't think I will be able do it Jane."

Maura voice softened and cracked slightly from the tears threatening, looking at Jane's with her head looking at the floor she knew she was listening and carried on.

"You are being terribly difficult, we are so good together but I can't cope with your mood swings, snapping at me for no reason it hurts me and it's almost killing me inside telling you this Jane. I love you with all my heart and there's not another person on this earth I would want to be with other than you. I don't understand what's going on with you at the moment and I'm not going to know because you won't tell me. Come to me Jane, let me help you. If you do not turn up though, then I guess there is no point."

Maura stood up and straightened her jacket, tears were silently spilling down her face, she had yet to see Jane's face but she could tell she was crying, which was hurting her. Frankie was looking at Frost shaking her head he, they had heard the conversation as Maura was not exactly being quiet. It didn't bother any of the three men that Jane and Maura were now together it was about time but they knew that Jane could be a difficult person at times and they didn't think she would do anything to hurt Maura. Maura walked away from the table and looked to the bar,

"Goodnight." She whispered to Frankie, Frost and Korsak who all replied goodnight back and Maura left.

In Maura's car she sat there taking deep breaths, she looked at herself in the mirror her makeup smudged and she sobbed.

"Why Jane?" Maura muttered under her breath. She took a few minutes to compose herself and drove of back home.

Back inside the bar, Jane had lifted her head up and the tears were marked on her face, she took her beer in her hand and drank it all in one gulp, what had she done to Maura, she had upset and hurt her, the women she loves had came here to say if she didn't sort herself out there would be no Jane and Maura. Jane stood up and ran out of the bar without saying goodbye to anyone. She decided to walk, not knowing where she was going and to be honest she didn't care, anywhere was better than sitting with people she knew. Jane found herself walking through an alleyway she stopped to take a deep breath holding herself on the wall.

Jane screamed loud and clear, she held her hand up and made it into a fist then punched the wall heavily twice.

"Why do you have to be such a fuck up!" Jane shouted out to herself.

She winced as she looked down at her bloody knuckles, but somehow the pain made her feel a bit better, Jane continued to walk anger seeping inside of her because of herself.

Maura was in her kitchen pouring herself a glass of wine, her hands were shaking from the earlier conversation she had with Jane. She looked down at Bass and petted him, thinking in her head how Jane continually called Bass a turtle always making her smile and correcting her to tortoise. Maura sighed and sat down on her couch she was clutching her phone in her hand hoping Jane would text, call or even show up at her house it would show that she wanted to be with Maura. Of course Maura didn't want to leave Jane but with Jane being the way she was enough was enough. A text message suddenly beeped from Maura's phone and she quickly read it.

_Hi Maura, I was just wondering whether or not you were okay? In the bar earlier I think we all overheard and I'm worried about you and Jane. Frankie _

It was Jane's brother Frankie who had text Maura, it was kind of him to see how she was but Maura was saddened that it wasn't Jane. Although she did reply.

_Hello Frankie, thank you for texting me, I'm not okay right now but hopefully I will be soon, I am waiting for Jane to come round. Will let you know what happens. Maura. _

Time was rapidly disappearing and there was still no sign of Jane, Maura was getting worried and more upset by the minute. Why hadn't she shown up? What if something had happened to Jane?

Jane was stumbling through the streets of Boston and she looked up, her sub conscious had bought her outside of Maura's house, how ironic was that. She stared at the house, curious as to what Maura might be doing. She tried to peer through the window but she couldn't see anything, she cared deeply for Maura but she was in such a state she couldn't bring up the courage to knock on Maura's door. But then Maura had said if she didn't show up tonight then what was the point. The point was she was in love with Maura and she always would be, there would not be day that goes by that she didn't love Maura, Jane was scared that she wasn't enough for her and that she would destroy Maura's life, well you only have to see what happened tonight to know that if Jane does do anything else it would destroy Maura's life and she couldn't do that.

Jane stepped towards the house pushing herself inside to go and see Maura, she could sort this out right? She walked towards the front door and stared at the handle, she knew Maura and knew that it would be open; her hand hovered above the handle.

Jane closed her eyes turned around and quickly ran away.

**So Jane didn't go to Maura to sort this out **** she was a coward, so this is the angst I am on about and it may carry through a few chapters. Hope you liked the update as I know a lot of you think Maura shouldn't take what Jane is doing to her and now she isn't. Thanks for reading! Oh and I'm looking for a beta reader if anyone out is interested pm me :) **


	8. Are you serious?

**Thanks again guys! For reviewing and following although I didn't get many still hope you like how it's going, still a bit of angst going on promise it won't be for long. **** Oh bold italics are texts and italics are thoughts. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8 – Are you serious!?**

Maura had fell asleep on the couch; she woke up with her back aching like hell as she held her hand on her back, reality had set in that Jane hadn't turned up like she had asked. Was this is then? The relationship had just started. Tears formed in Maura's eyes, she couldn't believe how stubborn and dare she say how unkind Jane was being. Yes Maura had gone to the bar to shout at Jane but she needed to know that she was upsetting Maura and what would happen to their relationship altogether now would they remain friends? A million things were running around in Maura's head, she couldn't let Jane say goodbye to their relationship but she couldn't keep chasing her and giving in. Maura was angry and frustrated, she didn't want to think or feel about anything right now and she stood up put on her jacket and walked out the front door.

Jane was sat on the couch in the dark at her apartment; no feeling could describe the amount of pain she was feeling at this very moment in time. How much of a fucking coward she was to just leave Maura hanging. The women she loves more than life itself. Jane couldn't think straight right now she needed to see Maura of course she did and to explain why she hadn't turned up. The fact she thought she wasn't enough for Maura and that she would just upset and hurt her all of the time and Jane couldn't do that it would kill her to see Maura like that. Jane started rubbing the scars on her hands, a nervous trait she had accustomed to ever since the attack from Hoyt as she did that she trailed her fingers over her bloody knuckles. Although the pain felt good when she first hit the wall it was the adrenaline running through her body and now the pain hurt like a bitch. Again another stupid act she had done, punching a wall, Jane was angry with herself for doing that plus if Maura was to see it she would have a right go. Jane was thinking over and over in her head what to do, go and see Maura, text her or leave her be. Jane decided to text Maura first.

_**Maur, I'm so fucking sorry for the way I behaved and I need to explain to you why I never turned up at yours. J x**_

Jane waited 5-10 minutes and there was no reply so she thought to herself, Jane Rizzoli would not be a coward anymore! And she decided to ring Maura. It went to voicemail Jane was now worrying about Maura deeply. Jane had to go and see Maura.

Maura had turned up at a nightclub, it wasn't like the Doctor but now she needed to get out and forget about the recent events and get a drink. Maura walked inside and was greeted by loud thumping music and a lot of people dancing and talking. She made her way over to the bar waiting to get a drink, the waiter come over.

"What can I get yah sweet thang?"

Maura rolled her eyes to herself and muttered under her breath,

"Men."

She replied,

"Can I have a tequila shot please and a large glass of red wine?"

"Coming right up, so how come a girl like you has come in here on your own, no man in the scene?"

Maura gave the waiter his due, he was trying to flirt with her and she wasn't interested in the slightest and instead of breaking it to him gently and answered his question.

"Look I'm a lesbian so I'm not interested okay."

The waiter held his hands up and apologised and handed the drinks over to Maura, but in the corner of her eye she could see the waiter looking at her up and down looking like he was fantasizing about someone, Maura shivered and walked away from the bar to find a place to sit. She found an empty booth and slid in and sat down. This was what Maura wanted right now, very loud music so she couldn't hear her thoughts and large crowds wasn't really Maura's cup of tea but she dealt with it. She quickly took the shot then consumed a large amount of her wine. She shut her eyes and hummed along to the music and drank the rest of the wine, standing up she walked over to the bar and held her hand up for another drink. Instead of buying one glass she brought two. She stayed at the bar for a while getting herself drunk and as she turned her head she could see a set of eyes staring at her. The eyes were bright green and belong to a very pretty women, Maura smiled at the women and the smile was returned but more seductively. Maura turned her head away and starting tapping to the music, she then felt a presence by her side, a hand stretched out to her.

"You look like you could use some company right now."

The sweet voice purred in Maura's ear and Maura turned her head and stared at the women she sure was pretty. Long wavy brown hair and a gorgeous green eye colour. Maura decided to talk to the woman, she had never really been good in social situations but she wanted to give it ago.

"Sure why not, I'm Maura."

"Sadie and might I say it's a pleasure to meet you."

Sadie shook Maura's hand gently and stood next to her,

"So what's a stunning woman like yourself doing in a place like this and on your own for that matter."

Maura thought in her head for a minute before replying, did she just have the word lesbian on her forehead now she had admitted she was in love with Jane? Was it see-through as no other women had come up to her before?

"I don't really want to talk about it right now." Maura replied.

"Okay no problem, how about a dance instead?" Sadie questioned.

Maura nodded her head it was nice of this women to just drop the subject of her being here on her own, she walked over to the dance floor and Sadie put her arms around Maura's waist. Maura smiled up at the woman who was a few inches taller. The amount of wine Maura's had consumed she was agreeably drunk and it felt amazing. She got more comfortable dancing with Sadie and they began grinding seductively against each other. Maura felt alive having another woman interested in her was a nice feeling inside, and she hadn't thought about Jane since she entered the club. Sadie held Maura in to her and whispered in her ear,

"I'm thinking we go back to your place right now."

Maura gulped and nodded in agreement. Not until both women were out of the club and in a cab did Maura then think about Jane and what she was doing to her. Maura thought in her head,

_How can I do this to Jane? This isn't me at all, ohh what have I done! I love Jane and for all the things and snapping she has done at me, I still want to e with her always and forever._

Maura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Sadie who winked at Maura; it was a short journey back to Maura's and both women helped pay the cab and got out. When the cab sped off Sadie turned around to Maura and leaned in for a kiss, she reached Maura's lips. Maura pulled away.

"No Sadie wait, I can't do this okay this isn't me and I don't want to hurt you either." Maura held her hand to Sadie's cheek.

In the background Jane could not believe what she was seeing, she closed her eyes and opened them again, did she just see Maura kissing another woman and now having her hand on her cheek. Anger built up inside Jane as she shouted,

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!"

Maura whipped her head around like a deer caught in headlights she knew that voice anywhere.

Jane.

**Hope you like the new update **** lemme know guys it makes me want to write more :D**


End file.
